Piano Playing
by velvethearts
Summary: It's Maka's birthday but Soul can't think of anything to do for her. Rated T for slight adult themes.


**My first Soul Eater fanfic! I just recently started to watch Soul Eater again and felt inspired. I've always wanted Soul and Maka together . ALWAYS. So, I satisfied my needs by writing about them **

**hope you enjoy :) please be kind, as its my first time writing about them so I don't know if I got the personality of the characters right. Rated T for slight adult themes! not smut for once :p Might end up writing another SoulxMaka but this time smutty :P keep your eyes out for one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Soul paced back and forth, his fingers tugging at the mane of white hair on his head. His crimson eyes were on the floor, examining the tiles of the hallway as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.<p>

Class had just ended and Soul had been waiting for Maka to finish talking to Professor Stein for what seemed ages. Just then he saw a flash of turquoise hair pass by him with a cocky grin and a young pretty woman with long black hair in a ponytail.

"What's gotten into you?" Black Star asked, leaning casually against the wall with his hands behind his head. Tsubaki cocked her head and continued to watch the boy with white hair pace around quietly.

"This is so un-cool," he finally said, punching the wall lightly.

"What is?" Tsubaki asked.

"The fact that I have no idea what to do for Maka's birthday," Soul said, rubbing his temples infuriatingly.

Black Star's jaw dropped. "It's Maka's birthday?"

"It's tomorrow, right Soul?" Tsubaki smiled sweetly. Soul nodded and carried on with his pointless pacing.

"Hm," said Black Star, tapping his chin. "Hm," he repeated and squint his eyes to give the impression that he was thinking hard about something.

"What about a nice dinner?" Tsubaki suggested. Soul stopped in his tracks and looked up at her, his eyes almost hopeful. She mentally sighed and rolled her eyes at the dimwittedness that Soul possessed sometimes. _How could he not have thought of this?_

"I GOT IT!" Black Star shouted, jumping in between Tsubaki and Soul. "How about a dinner?"

Soul and Tsubaki sweat dropped. Soul's eyebrow twitched and he relaxed himself before punching the boy into oblivion.

"A dinner with all of her friends and her father!" Black Star smiled triumphantly. "She'd like that." He then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"I'M A GENIUS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki shoved her meister aside and apologetically looked at Soul who looked like his sharp teeth were going to decapitate her partner.

"I suppose you're this fidgety about it because you want to give her something special, eh?" Tsubaki smiled. Soul's eyes widened but he nodded with a small sigh.

"I can't lie to you, Tsubaki." Soul scratched the back of his neck. "You know what I want don't you?"

Tsubaki pursed her lips and nodded. "A romantic dinner should do,"

"Isn't it a little cliché?" He frowned, feeling annoyed again.

In the background all that could be heard was Black Star boasting. "SUCH A GENIUS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, you could give it your own little touch of originality. Soul, you're a very smart boy." Tsubaki said kindly.

"Er—yeah, thanks. But I want to really impress her, you know? I want her to see me as more than just her weapon or partner…" His voice trailed off. _What the hell? Soul! What the hell are you doing being this… this corny! Not cool._ He could feel his cheeks heating up as Tsubaki giggled.

"Okay, do this." she began to tell him the plan.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The whole gang had decided to grant Maka's wish of going for an early breakfast picnic at the beach. After they treated themselves to a wondrous banquet provided by none other than the beautiful Tsubaki, the meisters and their weapons headed for an afternoon in the ocean.

"Hey Maka!" Liz said, running towards her. She had been standing next to Soul who seemed to be in trance, watching Liz running and her breasts bouncing gracefully on her chest. His nose didn't hesitate to bleed.

"You never learn," Maka said angrily, quickly performing her signature Maka-Chop move on Soul. He groaned and sunk in the water while Liz laughed heartedly.

"Are you excited for your dinner? Your papa is going to be there," she said, balancing herself on her heels.

Maka's shoulders slumped. "Ecstatic."

"Makaaaaaa!" Spirit called out dreamily from the other side of the table where Maka insisted he'd sit.

"Yes papa?" She said, her lips twitching.

"Did your like your present, my darling angel?" His smile couldn't have been wider as he waited for his daughter's response.

"Oh, the books? Yes, I love them. Thanks, papa." Maka gave him a genuine smile that she only rarely showed when she was really happy.

Spirit's eyes welled up with tears and he pulled on Stein's lab coat erratically. "Did you see Stein? Did you? She smiled at me!" He bounced in place, his tears cascading dramatically over his cheeks.

"Oh what a joy! Makaaaaa!" He chanted a little tune and clung onto Stein's arm. The professor shook his head in irritation.

Everyone laughed and continued to feast in yet again Tsubaki's glorious cooking.

"I'm stuffed!" Black Star rubbed his round satisfied belly. Death the Kid was sprawled on the couch beside Soul, napping gingerly while his weapons danced with Spirit. Maka soon separated her pervert father from the pretty young girls and caused mayhem causing Spirit to beg for forgiveness once again. It was all laughter and games until Soul caught Tsubaki's wondering eyes and she caught on, nodding.

"Alright, it's getting late and we should head out." She said pulling her meister who drunkenly hooked his arm around her waist for support.

"I agree, we'll just hang out tomorrow then?" Kid said, yawning.

"Yes, of course!" Maka smiled and opened the front door.

"Oh Maka my dearest daughter, would you like me to spend the night and tuck you in bed like I used to when you were just a baby?" Spirit cooed, clasping his hands together. Maka's brows shot up and she sighed, pointing out the door.

"No thanks, papa," She laughed shakily, nudging him out. Stein laughed happily and pushed the crying Death Scythe out the door.

"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" Maka shouted and then closed the door only to find Soul staring at her. He was leaning against the wall, watching her with his intense red eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Soul?" Maka asked, throwing away some of the plastic cups they had used.

"I did, you?"

"It was really fun," she smiled.

He couldn't help but notice the way her pig tails were swaying from side to side giving her a cute and adorable look at 19 years old. His stomach did a little somersault of happiness as he approached the green eyed girl; His meister.

"Um, Soul? Patty and Liz said you arranged this whole dinner for me." She fumbled with the all too short emerald green skirt she wore. "Thank you,"

"No problem," he said coolly.

She wrapped her arms around her weapon and squeezed him tightly as if thanking him silently. He returned the sweet gesture by placing his hands around her lower back in a loose embrace.

"I have another surprise for you." Soul said softly, his breath tickling Maka's neck. She shuddered and looked at him, trying to think of other things to avoid the blush that was threatening to taint her cheeks.

"Give it to me!" She said excitedly, attempting to change the feel of the heavy atmosphere between them but the way she said it made Soul have a slight nosebleed. He turned red and faced away from her, punching himself mentally for looking like a fool. His meister too, noticed her innocent mistake but she just giggled and took a step towards Soul, encouraging him to look at her again.

"Come with me," He said, wiping away the last trace of blood from his nose. Maka followed him into his room like a lost puppy. He grabbed her by her arms and sat her down on the chair beside his grand piano. She watched him eagerly, waiting for her surprise.

"I uh… this song…" He couldn't find the words to tell her what he wanted. "Just shut up and listen, okay? Don't interrupt," he poked her forehead endearingly and she nodded, 'zipping' her mouth shut. He smirked and sat on the black shiny bench in front of his piano. Maka's heart began to slowly exaggerate its beating.

Soul stretched out his hands and fingered the keys softly enough to avoid making any noise. Soon, he was playing a melody that made Maka's heart want to fly out of her chest. Her cheeks would blossom a brighter shade of red each time he would make eye contact with her while playing the beautiful melody. She got up and sat next to Soul, placing her head on his shoulders. She noticed the music sheets that Soul paid no attention to as he played. It read _Maka's Song _and lots of scribbling. She felt her eyes getting teary as his fingers slowed down its movements, coming to the end of the song. Once it was quiet she turned to look at him and he looked at her back. No words were needed to express how they felt at the moment. Soul placed his rough hand behind her neck and crushed his lips against hers passionately. Maka whimpered in surprise, returning the kiss with as much fervor; if possible even more.

After a good while of kissing themselves senseless, she looked at him with watery eyes.

"That was just beautiful, Soul. Thank you so much!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Crybaby," he muttered against her hair, closing his eyes as he took in the scent of her hair. She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey Soul," she said lowly, fiddling with her fingers. Her lips were puckered cutely as if in thought and her eyes were scanning her twiddling hands.

"Hm?" He asked, placing a hand on her hand. She looked up, her cheeks already pink.

"Would you uh- kiss me again?"

"Sure, but also, you promise not to Maka-Chop me for what I'll do afterwards," he winked, his smirk widening.

"I can't make any promises," she gave him a scolding look.

"Whatever, I'll take my chances,"

He pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. She landed softly on his lap, straddling him in a very sensual way that surprisingly she didn't seem to be complaining about. Soul took this as a sign to carry on, so he boldly bit on the first button of her blouse with his shark like teeth and looked up at her. His red eyes burning like fire into her deep emerald ones. He seemed to be asking for some sort of approval and he sure got it when Maka nodded and tangled her fingers in his hair.

They both lost themselves to pure bliss for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Soul woke up and met the floor as he rolled over. The loud thud of his body colliding against the hard wood floor woke his meister up with a startled shriek.

"What the hell?" He looked up and saw his bed untouched on the other side of his room. Slightly dazed from sleep, he raked his brain for some type of memory from the night before.

"Soul," Maka called out meekly.

He shot up and saw his meister lying naked on top of his grand piano, trying to cover herself with her blouse. The bashful look in her eyes made Soul's train of thought drift off again as he recalled what had happened the night before.

"Aha, so now we know this piano is multi purposed. I can play with it in various ways," he snickered, causing Maka to blush fiercely. He was so surprised that she hadn't attempted to Maka-Chop him. He figured it must be because of that dreamy look in her eyes that she was being such a marshmallow with him. He wasn't complaining though, he really enjoyed this side of Maka. He sat next to her and threw his jacked around her body. She took it gratefully and stared at his toned chest, her mind also returning to the previous night. She winced and suddenly felt bad for the highly abused piano. She traced her fingers over the length of the scar on his chest and sighed deeply, leaning over to kiss over the entire scar softly. He smiled and hugged her to him.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." He whispered to himself, or so he thought.

"Tsubaki?" Maka's voice sounded almost demon like. He quickly recovered from his hazy thoughts and laughed nervously.

"Yes, she helped me a little bit. I was really nervous about everything so she helped me get over it and stop being such a damn coward," Soul laughed.

"Oh, no wonder she was acting all suspicious." She tapped her chin.

"By the way, the song was absolutely beautiful, I never got the chance to say so," she laughed. "Thank you so much,"

"It was no big deal, I wrote it the night before your birthday. Spent all night trying to get it right."

"You're such an amazing person,"

"Maka, I- I don't want to be just your weapon…" He said soflty. "I mean…"

"Shut up, Soul." She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek. "You'll always be mine. My weapon and my weapon only," she winked.

He chuckled.

"Hey Maka," he said, placing his index finger below her chin.

"Yes, Soul?" she said, locking gazes with him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

And with that, they went on ahead abusing the piano yet again.

Meanwhile, above Death City, the sun laughed groggily outside their window.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like adding the sun's laughter made it better haha. I just love it.<strong>

**hope you liked it :) reviews are nice!**


End file.
